In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor substrate (hereinafter, referred to simply as a “substrate”), conventionally, various processings are performed on a substrate by using a substrate processing apparatus. By supplying a processing liquid onto a substrate having a surface on which a resist pattern is formed, for example, a processing such as etching or the like is performed on the surface of the substrate. Further, after the etching is finished, a process of removing the resist from the substrate and a process of cleaning the substrate are also performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-85150 (Document 1) relates to a method of cleaning a substrate on which a fine pattern is formed. In a cleaning device shown in Document 1, the inside of a sealed cover in which a substrate is placed is vacuumed to degas the substrate, and the wettability of a surface of the substrate can be thereby improved. Subsequently, a processing liquid is supplied into the sealed cover and the whole of the substrate is immersed in the processing liquid. Then, after bringing the inside of the sealed cover back to normal pressure and removing the sealed cover, rotation of the substrate is started and a cleaning process and the like are performed while the processing liquid is supplied onto the substrate. In the cleaning device, by improving the wettability of the surface of the substrate, a cleaning solution can be brought into good contact with a recessed portion of the fine pattern. Further, in the cleaning device, by increasing pressure in a state where the substrate is immersed in the cleaning solution, the cleaning solution can be infiltrated into the recessed portion of the fine pattern.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-191251 (Document 2) discloses an apparatus in which by supplying vapor or the like to a wafer placed in a pressurized chamber in a pressurized atmosphere, moisture is infiltrated into an unnecessary substance on an upper surface of a wafer, and then the unnecessary substance on the upper surface is removed by supplying hot water or the like under normal pressure or in a reduced pressure atmosphere. Further, in a semiconductor wafer developing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-283413 (Document 3), after bringing a processing chamber in which a semiconductor wafer is contained into a reduced pressure atmosphere, by opening a developer supply valve, the processing chamber is filled with the developer. Then, the semiconductor wafer is immersed in the developer and the semiconductor wafer is thereby developed.
In a film formation device disclosed in Patent Publication No. 3099053 (Document 4), a process gas supply part is provided above a wafer in a chamber and an infrared lamp is provided below the wafer. Then, after bringing the inside of the chamber into a vacuum atmosphere, by supplying a process gas while heating the wafer, a thin film is formed on a surface of the wafer. Further, in an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-246156 (Document 5), after rinsing a developer or the like on a wafer by using a rinse liquid, the wafer is dried while being rotated at high speed in a reduced pressure atmosphere.
On the other hand, a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-22428 (Document 6) uniformizes the amount of processing liquid to be dropped between a center portion of a substrate and a peripheral portion thereof by linearly moving a processing liquid discharge nozzle for dropping a processing liquid toward the substrate in a radial direction above the substrate being rotated.
In the case where a processing liquid is supplied onto a substrate and a predetermined processing is thereby performed on a main surface of the substrate, in order to shorten the time required for the processing and uniformize the quality of the processing entirely on the main surface of the substrate, it is preferable that the time from when the supply of the processing liquid is started until the main surface is coated with the processing liquid should be as short as possible.